thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dana Floodbanks
'''Name: '''Dana Floodbanks '''District: '''4 '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''18 '''Weapon: '''Mace '''Appearance: '''Dana has dyed blue hair. Her hair's also very wavy and flows down to her waist. She has piercing light blue eyes, which are both calming and threatening. She has a calm expression on her face. She has slightly smaller than average muscles, except for her arm muscles, which are very strong. She's well-fed and has a normal body weight. '''Strengths/skills: '''Swimming, brave '''Weaknesses: '''Careless '''Personality: '''Dana is a quiet girl who seems to prefer actions to words. While she isn't going to give any friendly encouraging or advice, she knows what she's doing - when it's underwater or combat. Preferably underwater combat. Otherwise, she's like a fish out of water - not social, not smart, and careless. She's easily tricked on land, and anyone can trump her in a contest of wits. In sea, however, you may as well pack your bags. '''Backstory/history: '''Dana was born to a tough family in District 4. Her parents were both careers, however they were both beaten to the punch on their reaping days. They raised her to be proficient with one type of weapon - a mace, which was exceedingly deadly. She had five siblings, however, so she didn't spend much time with her parents and became shy. Soon, she found solace in becoming a career and routinely destroying punching bags with the mace. She also started swimming and slaying fish underwater, to help her family and for training. Before long, Dana was selling fish to some hungry District 4 families as well. She volunteered at her reaping, beating out other careers by crying out as soon as possible. She's done the thing her parents never did, now she's trying to return home and see them again. '''Interview Angle: '''Dana will most likely read from a script, as she's a generally shy person and can't do improv. She'll also likely praise the Capitol for these games, stating that they are an effective way to keep districts in line. Finally, she'll likely finish her script before the interview concludes, and just stare at the interviewer, unsure of what to say. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Dana will locate her fellow careers, grab a mace, and act as backup to them, assisting in kills when needed. If there's water, she'll mercilessly slaughter tributes in there. '''Games Strategy: '''Dana will align herself with the careers and stay there the whole games. If she's the last left standing and other tributes are still around, she'll roam the arena, attempting to sneak up on lone tributes and bash them with her mace. '''Height: '''5'3 '''Fears: '''Dana is afraid of sharks, as they often kill swimmers like herself, and social events. In other words, she will avoid being with all the other tributes if she can. And if she can't, she'll act like a fool. '''Alliance: '''Dana will be with the careers if there is such a group. If not, she'll remain alone, never seeking a alliance. '''Token: '''A fragment of a fishing net, to remind her of District 4 and her plan for the games. Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:District 4 Category:18 year olds Category:Females Category:EndlessVoid0's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Career Tribute